


The Death Orgy Of Unus Annus

by Zeldalink1515



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Black Cum, Cuck, Death, Gay, M/M, Memento mori, Stop The Clock, The Barrel, The Inevitable March Toward Death, Unus Annus, YouTube, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldalink1515/pseuds/Zeldalink1515
Summary: When you get to that inevitable moment where you must face death and her orders, will you bargain?
Relationships: Unus/Annus/Markiplier/CrankGamePlays
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Death Orgy Of Unus Annus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke. I wrote this while I was extremely sleep deprived so it might not make a whole lot of sense. Momento Mori Unus Annus.

One day Unus and Annus fucked. They realized that if they jizzed, the clock would stop and they could continue doing shit on the channel forever. They hopped in the back of the busted up Barrel and began to plow each other. Markiplier and CrankGamePlays joined in working on their prostates. Jacksepticeye tried to join in but they respected him too much to fuck him so he got left out. Unus was about to shoot his normal white jizz and Annus was about to shoot his weird black jizz. They suddenly stopped. They realized that stopping the clock would go against the entire point of the channel. They stopped. The clock continued to tick down. The End.


End file.
